


Just add Kittens

by Cloudery



Series: Malec family fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Kittens, M/M, Malec, im not sorry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudery/pseuds/Cloudery
Summary: A fluff fest including kittens and a bath.Written from a "You're an idiot!" "Yes, But I'm your idiot." prompt.





	Just add Kittens

Magnus Bane has seen a lot in his life. But nothing could prepare him for what he found when he stumbled into the loft late one Wednesday.

He had been caught up with a bad client, trying to retrieve a heirloom of theirs that didn’t exist. It took a day of explaining that he couldn’t find anything until the client finally believed him, shouted at him, and kicked him out.

So he was stressed. He just wanted to kiss his husband, put his sons to bed, and then go to bed himself.

But as he walked through the door, he could immediately sense that something was wrong. He didn’t want to shout for Alec because what if his wards were somehow broken and he alerted the intruder? Breathing quickly, and panicking slightly because oh god what if his boys weren’t okay, he stalked slowly through the house, checking every room, but not hearing a sound.

As he made his way through the rooms and up the stairs, he heard a loud, pained noise that distinctly sounded like his husband. His breathing quickened further. What if Alec was fighting someone? Where were Max and Rafe?

Magnus’ pace quickened as he got up the stairs but he had glamoured himself so he’d make no sound. He was so close to calling Jace for help, before he heard a childlike giggle from somewhere inside his and Alec’s bedroom. Now realising where everyone was, Magnus made an extra effort to be quiet, hatching a plan to scare his family. He was still very unsure why his family were in their ensuite bathroom, though, and he was sort of nervous to find out. As he walked closer towards the door, heard a loud 'meow' come from behind the door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Magnus ran to the door, swinging it open to debatably the cutest, definitely the funniest, thing he had ever seen.

Alec was layed in the bath with both max and Rafael on top of him. They hadn’t spotted him yet, and so Magnus took a closer look, spotting kittens that couldn’t have been more than 3 weeks old in both his sons hands, and a grumpy looking mother sitting above Alec’s head.

“Last time I checked, we only had two cats.” Magnus said, making everyone in the bath jump, cats included, and magnus couldn't help but break into a look of adoration at his dysfunctional family, a look that only they could bring to his face.

“Damn! Magnus! You scared us! How did you get here without us hearing you?” Alec asked, snapping his neck round to look at his husband.

  
“Yeah papa,” Max agreed, “we would’a heard you!”

  
Magnus smiled, “I guess kittens have that sort of effect on you all.” he lied, not telling them that he simply glamoured himself. “How did this all happen, anyway? Why are you all in the bath?”

Rafael was the one to answer this time, “Well, dad said that there were cats on the balcony and he let us go out to see them. Max left the door open,” he said, an indignant “I did not!” coming from the child in question, “and next thing we new, this mummy cat and her two kittens were in here!”

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. “Thank you, Rafael. But that still doesn't explain what you're all doing in the bath, or why you're both sitting on you dad?”

  
“I'm not sure how this happened either.” Alec said, biting his lip and smiling.

A look of confusion spread across Max’s face. “Yes you do, dad! You said that we could pet the kittens as long as we were in a place where they couldn't run away! It’s you're fault that we're sitting on you. Lying is bad!” he finished, Rafael nodding along happily, preoccupied with the kitten in his hands. “Can we keep them please, Papa?” Max asked, looking up at him as if that was all that mattered in the world.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation. Alec nodded, as if to say, “i'm down if you are” and so Magnus sighed happily.

“You can keep them,” he finally said, getting an excited gasp coming from both of the kids, moving quickly, eliciting a grunt from Alec, as Max unknowingly kicked him in the crotch. Magnus looked at his husband sympathetically before continuing, “as long as you look after your own one yourself. Of course, your dad and I will help you, but they are your responsibility.”

Max tried to climb out of the bath at this, repeatedly kicking his dad, before Alec lifted him out, wincing in pain. Max was still holding the kitten as he ran towards Magnus, shouting thanks as he raised his arms in the air to be picked up. Magnus complied, placing him on his hip, ending up with a kitten on his shoulder.

“I’m going to name him Bath!” Max shouted, getting a laugh from his dads, Alec still wincing in pain.

  
“If that's what you want to name him.” Alec answered, through gritted teeth.

  
“I'm going to name mine Jace!” Rafael interrupted, obviously getting inspiration from his uncle. His dads chuckled.

  
“And i'm sure your uncle jace will appreciate that.” Magnus said, failing to smother the laughs coming from him.

“Come on, now. Get out of the bath so that their mum can feed them, and we can feed you.”

  
Rafael got out of the bath, making the same mistake his brother did, making alec shout in pain. Of course, his sons were unaware, running down to the kitchen to get some food. Magnus laughed, grabbing his hand to help him out of the bath.

  
“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, glancing down toward Alec.

  
Alec blushed before simply saying, “I think so.”

  
Magnus wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, saying, “You’re an idiot.” Looking up into his eyes with love.

  
“Maybe I am, but i'm you're idiot.” Alec replied cheesily, messing with the ring on his finger and leaning in to place a soft kiss on Magnus’ temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mess and to be honest, I'm not sorry. 
> 
> I think I'm finally getting a think back for writing! I never used to write oneshots, but for now I'm really enjoying myself
> 
> as usual, my twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/cloudery_)  
> and my tumblr is [here](https://imjustoutofideas.tumblr.com)


End file.
